


Soy tuyo

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Goodbyes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I write fics instead of going to therapy (c)There should've been a long list of reasons why I'm not okay with James leaving Bayern but instead all I've got is this nonsense.An update! I couldn't ignore the news.





	1. Chapter 1

"Lie to me," asks James.

"I won't let you go. You'll stay here, with me," says Niko.

"Forever?"

"Forever."

The kiss is bittersweet. They both want to believe this lie for however long they can.

***

It's their last night together. Where did it all go? They had so much but are left with so little. 

"I leave tomorrow."

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We knew it won't last."

***

"Soy tuyo. Ahora y siempre."

It's useless now but it had to be said.

Niko might not understand or might not believe but it doesn't matter.

***

"Promise me you'll be happy," asks Niko.

"I will be," says James.

It's a lie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Niko just resigned from Bayern. I wasn't expecting that, at least not so soon. The good news is now they can be together, right?

"Now what?"

"I don't know." He truly doesn't. "Can I come see you?"

"You can't," says James. Niko's heart stops for a moment before James adds: "You must."

***

"Did you know?" 

"No. Maybe. I had a feeling."

"Is this why you let me go?"

"I let you go because you wanted to leave."

"Did _you_ want to leave?"

The truth is, Niko had no wish to leave Munich, not really. But. "I had no reason to stay without you."

***

Madrid doesn't feel like home yet but he gets to wake up next to James every day. It's a new beginning for him, new life.

Months ago he asked James to try and be happy without him but now he's glad that no one else took his place. Making sure that James is happy is his job. At least for now.


End file.
